77Pacer Studios Air Force (77PSAF)
The 77Pacer Studios Air Force (77PSAF) is a part of the main defense force of 77Pacer Studios. In the event that any problem that 77Pacer Studios gets way too big of a problem for just the SpyPacer 5000 to handle, Doctor Danno and his crew (along with the help of numerous trained pilots) take matters into the skies above with their large fleet of aircraft to strike fear into the hearts of those that cause trouble in Shelton CT. Aircraft in the fleet While there are at least some modern aircraft in the airfleet, the 77PSAF is also equipped with age-old planes that would usually be considered outdated for combat use. The main reason for this is due to the fact that Doctor Danno was unable to run a fleet consisting of entirely modern aircraft that would normally be found in service with real life air defenses like the United States Air Force, the United States Navy, Coast Guard, etc. However, despite their outdated status, the outdated planes were still able to be more than capable to work together to help the 77PSAF become a formidable air force, and they continue to serve this purpose pretty well. Aircraft currently serving in the fleet: The following lists all the aircraft that are currently serving in the 77PSAF airfleet (as of the events of Bonestyx's Return ''(2020): '''Fighter Aircraft:' North American P-51D Mustang (piloted by Doctor Danno) McDonnell Douglas F/A-18 Hornet (piloted by Adult Male #1 of the Speakonia voices). McDonnell Douglas AV-8B Harrier II (piloted by Adult Male #2 of the Speakonia voices). Chance-Vought F4U-4 Corsair (1)(piloted by Adult Male #3 of the Speakonia voices). Dassault Mirage F1 (piloted by Adult Male #4 of the Speakonia voices). Lockheed F-117A Nighthawk (piloted by Adult Male #6 of the Speakonia voices). Grumman F-14 Tomcat (2)(piloted by Adult Male #7 (pilot) and Adult Male #8 (co-pilot) of the Speakonia voices). Lockheed YF-22 Lightning II (piloted by Adult Female #1 of the Speakonia voices). Green Starship (fictional spacecraft)(piloted by Adult Female #2 of the Speakonia voices). Blue Starship (fictional spacecraft)(piloted by Microsoft Sam of the Speakonia voices). Lockheed F-104 Starfighter (Orange colored)(piloted by Microsoft Mike of the Speakonia voices). Sukhoi Su-37 (piloted by Microsoft Mary of the Speakonia voices). Dewoitine D.520 (piloted by Microsoft Anna of the Speakonia voices). McDonnell Douglas F-4 Phantom II (piloted by Robosoft 1 of the Speakonia voices). Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21 (piloted by Robosoft 2 of the Speakonia voices). Mitsubish A6M2 Zero (piloted by Robosoft 3 of the Speakonia voices). White Spaceship 1 (unknown make and model, probably part of abandoned NASA rocket program)(piloted by Robosoft 4 of the Speakonia voices) White Spaceship 2 (unknown make and model, probably part of abandoned NASA rocket program)(piloted by Robosoft 5 of the Speakonia voices) Lockheed S-3 Viking (piloted by Robosoft 6 of the Speakonia voices). Lockheed P-38 Lightning (piloted by Lernout and Hauspie Michelle). Fokker Dr.1 Triplane (piloted by Lernout and Haupsie Michael). Messerschmitt Bf-109 E-4 "Emil" (piloted by Voiceforge Kayla). North American P-51B Mustang (piloted by Voiceforge Charlie). Supermarine Spitfire Mk.Vb (piloted by Cepstral Allison). Grumman F6F Hellcat (piloted by Voiceforge Callie) Hawker Typhoon (piloted by Voiceforge Amy) Yakovlev Yak-3 (piloted by Voiceforge Wiseguy) Curtiss P-40F Warhawk (piloted by Voiceforge Zach) Messerschmitt Me-262 (piloted by Voiceforge William) Black and red fighter jet (piloted by the Black Thrasher)(originally on the side of evil but eventually serving as a part of the 77PSAF after the events of Bonestyx's Return due to the Black Thrasher turning good) Bomber Aircraft: Dive Bombers: Douglas SBD-5 Dauntless (piloted by Voiceforge ShyGirl). Aichi D3A1 Type 99 "Val" (piloted by Cepstral Shouty). Junkers Ju-87 "Stuka" (piloted by Voiceforge Jerkface). High-Level Bombers: Boeing B-29 Superfortress (Enola Gay) (piloted by Wimpy (pilot), Mr. Big Guy (navigator/remote gun operator), #1 (bombardier), and #2 (tail gunner). Junkers Ju-88 (piloted by Voiceforge Jersey Girl (pilot), Voiceforge Emily (co-pilot/gunner), Voiceforge Frank (Navigator/Gunner), and Voiceforge Gregory (Bombardier)). Consolidated B-24D Liberator (piloted by Voiceforge Belle (pilot), Voiceforge CallieQ (Co-pilot), Voiceforge Conrad (Navigator), Voiceforge Damien (Bombardier), Voiceforge Dallas (Nose gunner), Voiceforge David (Tail Gunner), Voiceforge Designer Dave (Top Gunner), Voiceforge Diane (Ball Turret Gunner), Voiceforge Diesel (Left Waist Turret Gunner), and Voiceforge Duchess (Right Waist Turret Gunner)). Boeing B-17F Flying Fortress (piloted by All Natural Reading Gabriella (Pilot), All Natural Reading Sharon (Co-Pilot), All Natural Reading Amanda (Navigator), and All Natural Reading Ryan (remote gun operator)). Other aircraft/spacecraft: Space Shuttle Discovery (a duplicate of the real-life Orbiter Vehicle (OV)-103 NASA orbiter that was researched heavily, which resulted in the construction of a duplicate orbiter unofficially titled "Discovery II (OV-107), using data from parts originally planned for an official NASA orbiter designated "OV-106" that was eventually cancelled when NASA's shuttle fleet was retired completely. Aircraft that used to serve as part of the fleet: Any aircraft that have once served as part of the fleet but have been retired from service, mainly due to sustaining irrepairable damage, falls into this category (3). North American B-25J Mitchell (piloted by Wimpy(pilot), Mr. Big Guy(navigator), #1(bombardier), and #2(remote gun operator))(shot down by the SpyCruiser 100). Former Biplane (originally a Boeing F4B Biplane, but is missing the upper wing)(piloted by Lernout and Haupsie Michael)(shot down by Bonestyx's undead airfleet during the battle over the USS Surprizer). Northrop Grumman B-2 Spirit Stealth bomber(piloted by Voiceforge ShyGirl)(shot down by Bonestyx's undead airfleet during the battle over the USS Surprizer). Lockheed SR-71 BlackBird (piloted by Cepstral Allison)(shot down by Bonestyx's undead airfleet during the battle over the USS Surprizer). Northrop Grumman E-2 Hawkeye (missing the upper dish)(piloted by Cepstral Shouty)(retired after the Battle over the USS Surprizer due to the pilot not really liking the aircraft due to its usefulness being nothing more than just photo reconnaissance). NOTES: # While the paint scheme of the Corsair matches that of an aircraft that was part of the Navy Squadron VF 193 Ghostriders, originated from the USN aircraft carrier USS Princetown (CV-37), and flew in Korea in 1951. While the actual aircraft that wore the paint scheme originally had a 4-bladed propeller, the variant operating with the 77PSAF has been fitted with a 3-bladed propeller, making it look more like a WW2-era Corsair instead. # This aircraft was originally colored in a very light silver paint scheme when it entered service in the 77PSAF, and it remained in this paint scheme until the deadly aerial battle against the reanimated airfleet of wrecked aircraft controlled by Bonestyx that took place over the wrecked USS Surprizer (SACV-1990) aircraft carrier. Unlike the other planes in the 77PSAF that were shot down during that vicious and costly aerial battle, despite the combat damage it sustained, the aircraft was still in good enough condition to be rebuilt and upgraded. As a special bonus, the aircraft was repainted a special gold before returning to the airfleet to serve under Doctor Danno's command once more. # This list DOES NOT APPLY to aircraft that were shot down but were repaired and returned to service as part of the fleet. Category:Air Forces Category:Defense Forces Category:Attack Forces Category:Air Fleets